


i'm not worried (i just didn't want you to get hurt)

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, No actual kissing sorry, Oneshot, Saphael, got this from tumblr, i think i don't really know, s01 ep 10, sort of, worried!raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw this on tumblr:<br/>I just really want Raphael to be super worried for five seconds when Simon comes back to the Hotel Dumort with his shirt full of bullet holes. Like I want Raphael to just instantly run forward and grab him, checking him for any remaining injures, like “Dios Simon what happened to you? Are you hurt? Where did you go? When I told you to take a walk I did not mean get yourself killed - again!” and then he realises what he sounds like and what he’s doing, and like lets go of Simon and pretends like he doesn’t give a shit but Simon’s smiling because Raphael cares and he can’t deny that he was worried.</p><p>and decided to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not worried (i just didn't want you to get hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> As read by the summary, I saw this on tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard
> 
> Er, I haven't figured how to write "here" and then put the link 'in that word' if ya see what I mean. But I found it on @the-jade-goblin's tumblr, so cred to them!
> 
> English is not my native language, and I might've mixed English and British English.
> 
> Might've messed up the the timeline.

Simon snuck into the hotel, hoping to go by unnoticed. His jacket and shirt were still full of bullet holes and he didn’t want any questions about it. The bullets had felt as if someone had thrown popcorn at him. The greater challenge was to pretend that they actually hurt him.

He frowned in the darkness. It wasn’t exactly his favourite jacket or shirt, but he didn’t like wearing clothes that were entirely trashed.

Simon snorted inwardly. Right now, trashed clothes were probably his smallest problem in life.

 

He almost thought he would make it to his room, when a person bolted out from the shadows. Instantly, Simon flinched and bared his teeth, ready to fight. But the person only grabbed his shoulders, holding him on an arm long distance.

Startled, he saw Raphael’s face before him. The other vampire’s usual cocky and confident, slightly condescending look had broken and his eyes scanned Simon up and down.

There was a name for this … emotion, this state.

“ _Dios_ , you stupid fledgling!” Raphael hissed, tugging in Simon’s jacket. “Are those bullet holes?” He inspected one of the holes in the jacket.

Slightly uncomfortable because of the sudden closeness, Simon gently brushed Raphael’s hands off and took a step back.

“Um, yeah, but it’s not what it looks like.”

Raphael was in front of him again, and Simon rolled his eyes. _Personal space issues right now._

“Not what it looks like? _Idiota_ , you leave for hours without any hint to where you were going, and then you come back with bullet holes in your jacket? You must’ve been shot at least seven times!”

Simon blinked, and it came to him.

This condition was called _concern_ , or _being_ _worried_ and _protective_.

_'Why is Raphael worried for me?_

_Not that it isn’t nice to know that he actually have feelings.'_

“Er, I had to do something. But I’m fine,” he said, trying to meet Raphael’s intense stare. The vampire’s jaw was firm and his eyes made Simon a bit uncomfortable.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to go and change …” he said, trying to slip past Raphael. But the vampire moved with the speed of a … okay, _vampire_ , and blocked the path.

Simon raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“You are not going anywhere until you tell me where you’ve been, and what you’ve done.”

Raphael paused. “And I want to see if you’re injured.”

“Uh,” Simon gestured towards his body. “Vampire, remember? Can’t get hurt?”

Raphael glowered at him.

“ _Vampire_ ” he said, emphasizing the word, “does not mean _indestructable_. We can still get torn to pieces. And I've already told you to be more careful. How many times have you almost died? Seems like you can't even walk outside without getting yourself killed!”

“Not by a simple mundane gun.”

“So you _have_ been shot!”

Simon sighed.

“Why? Who shot you? How many times?” questioned Raphael quickly, voice rising.

“Okay, calm down!” Simon took yet another step back and held up his hands.

“Firstly: Luke Garroway shot me. We had to clear him from a case, and we were both totally in on it.”

“ _The werewolf shot you?_ ”

Simon glared at Raphael, who had started examining the torn shirt now. “His name’s Luke. And it doesn’t matter; I’m not hurt. I hardly felt the bullets. And secondly; why do you care so much?” Simon asked. This time, he let Raphael tug and inspect the collar of his shirt because he knew the vampire wouldn't give up.

Raphael stiffened, and abruptly let go of Simon’s shirt. This time, he took a step back and craned his neck slightly in a typical Raphael-look, his chin tilted slightly upwards. It was the look he usually got when he was asked a difficult or a stupid question.

“I don’t care” he said, lips pressed together.

“Uh-uh.  And that’s why you’re mothering me like a baby. _Where were you? Who were you with? Why? How? When?_ ” Simon mimicked.

Raphael’s eyes narrowed.

“ … you are a fledgling. You are my responsibility. I don’t want your Shadowhunter-friends to gather outside the hotel to murder all of us, because of your reckless actions.”

Simon held back a laugh.

“Smooth,” he commented, and started laughing for real when Raphael actually looked slightly, slightly ashamed.

“Don’t laugh, _idiota_ ” Raphael snapped. “You do not want to get cross with me.”

“I don’t know why, but after all your mothering and your lecture, I just get the slightest feeling that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Raphael scowled. “We take care of our family” he said coldly. “But when it really comes to it, we do not hesitate to save our own skin.”

“Not all of you” Simon reminded him. “I care more about my friends than about me.”

Raphael groaned. “Why are we even having this conversation?”

“Because you started mothering me and acting all worried, which is weird since you’ve been treating me like a dog you can tolerate to take care of, but when I ask you, you just retreat back into your shell of denying" replied Simon immediately.

Taking a deep breath, Raphael glared warily at Simon.

“Go and change, and get some sleep” he said. “And don’t even try to sneak out again.”

Simon made a baby face. “Will you read me a bedtime story and tuck me to bed?”

The look Raphael gave him was withering.

 

**End**


End file.
